


Untitled

by wholockian151



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockian151/pseuds/wholockian151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I gave it a crappy ending but I like it.</p></blockquote>





	Untitled

Sherlock stared at John as he stumbled around the flat, knocking over things. "You're going to hurt yourself," he said as John promptly fell down. Sherlock sighed and went to help him up. "I told you not to get too drunk, we have classes tomorrow."  
"Well I wasn't thinking of that while I was drinking, was I?" John slurred. Sherlock helped him up and put John's arm around his shoulder.   
John giggled, "Your hair is bouncy," while playing with Sherlock's curls. "Whee..."  
Sherlock started up the stairs: "How many drinks did you have?" he asked when John tripped on the third step.  
"Ummm... I lost count after six," he slurred, giggling as he got to the fifth step.  
"Of course you did," Sherlock said when they finally got to the top. "C'mon, let's get you to bed."  
When they got into John's room, Sherlock gently pushed John onto the bed, and was about to pull away when John tightened his grip on his shirt, pulling him down next to him.   
Sherlock had always liked John more than a friend and everyone except John seemed to realize it.   
"Sherlock. C'mere." John whispered.  
Sherlock pushed himself a bit closer to John and flipped over onto his back. John sighed and put his head on Sherlock's shoulder and snuggled into it.   
Sherlock didn't move, for fear of waking up John. Then John yawned and put his arm around Sherlock's chest and started snoring lightly. Sherlock smiled and brought him a little closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave it a crappy ending but I like it.


End file.
